dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanis Nyt
Tanis Nyt (Character Roleplayed by Kirá) Quick info Biography Early life Born Serenity Thanna Phyre on December the 9th to Pure-Blood parents Grimm Phyre, and Estrild Nyght. The granddaughter of the Wade, and Phyre families, betrothed to the first born son of the Ulfer family, Kayne. Prior to either Wade, Nyght, Phyre or Broadbent marriages their offspring were foretold. The families would join, and a child would be born. A cryptic message from an old family Seer. Due to the woman, Millicent, being old, and quite possibly senile no one believed in her. Sunna Phyre (née Achim) did, she knew one day what Millicent said would come to pass, even if not in her time. The Phyre family journal or Book of Prophecies was passed down to Renwick Phyre after his mother died, it was to be given to his son Grimm. Grimm Phyre fell in love with Estrild Nyght, the daughter of Louvel Wade, and Voirrey Nyght. Marrying her in secret after they graduated, this was the moment that Millicent had foretold. Estrild of the Wade family, and Grimm of the Phyre family brought in the world a baby girl, Serenity. I was raised very proper, and followed through with any command I was given. After I turned eleven, I was another in a proud family of Slytherin. Summers at home were spent torturing, and killing magical creatures, it was a solid part of my childhood. I was taught to care, for magical creatures. I was taught to nurture, and raise them. Then I was taught to separate from any attachment given to them, and "defend" myself. my mother, and father — Grimm and Estrild — were made certain by their own mother, and father that animals would not draw near as much suspicion when Dark Magic was used as a human being ever would. My skill set was to be expected. My favorite courses during academic enrichment were DAtDA, Charms, and Transfiguration. I have some sort of a natural green thumb, and did well in Herbology. As a young Slytherin woman I dreamed of my future, while another Slytherin family was preparing their son for his arranged marriage. To me. I was giving serious thought to finally having a voice of my own in the House of Phyre, to speaking for myself for once when I found it. The Book of Prophecies, the telling of the lives, and deaths of all my family in the most vague of detail. Later life Confused, and aggravated a decision such as this one would have been made for me, I packed up, and left. Never to return. Keeping very few mementos, the trinkets that could not be parted with. At 17, a wizarding world adult, I abandoned the hopes, and the dreams I once had for my ordinary life. For an unconventional real life. One of my own making, revolving around my choices. I became the woman I wanted to be, not the woman they made me. Brazen with fury or possibly just an ironic coincidence I changed my legal name to Tanis Nyt; Tanis meaning serpent, and Nyt a variation of Nyght. I applied for a position within the Ministry of Magic, and I was accepted, unsurprisingly into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. For a short while I enjoyed a post in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as Head of the Auror Office. I have an understandable if not overzealous sense of - intrigue. When it came to perspective Aurors. I was known for being highly critical of every, and any applicant. And, of course, their claims of their skill, and confidence. Hitting a hard rough patch, better described as a wall in my work life, the flower that was began to wilt. The stress, and the demand of the DMLE was a little more then my fractured psyche could handle. I will never admit this fact, and I was willing to let the world crumble around me, all over again, before admitting to defeat. Following the death of Minister Einar Faris, came another downward spiral. After walking out on life as a child of the House of Phyre. I put what little faith there was left in me, in him. The grizzly details of his murder ate away at the minuscule shred of humanity I never cared to cling to. I left the Auror Office, and the Ministry all together. Fed up with restrictions, this serpent had unfinished business in a place I once upon a time called "home". In full disguise I entered the childhood playhouse of Serenity Phyre. I walked from the front to the back of the house very calmly. I ascended the spiral staircase to the adequately size turquoise painted room, Serenity's old room. And I set it on fire. While departing Renwick, Serenity's grandfather saw me. Within minutes I was dueling the old man. He was as vicious as I could remember. He left a gift, a scar over the left ridge of my eyebrow to prove it. Going back to the past I was not expecting to wipe out the Phyre family so ironically - with fire. It was their choice in the end. The same way it all started. With their choice. Personality 'Tanis' was merely one of many alternate personalities that were trapped inside of Serenity as a child. In her pre teens she was classified as having a Histrionic personality disorder, because of what appeared to be, and have been mistaken for mild to severe mood swings. Serenity, and I have a deep seeded respect for power. I find a sickening enjoyment in the pain, and torment of others. At times their personal relationship with to me is meaningless. Serenity once had empathic abilities, she was known to share the anger, pain, and fear of others at a tender age. Due to the hardening of her our heart I have learned to partially negate that empathic ability, voiding most emotional reactions. I make it hard to believe I have feelings at all, let alone that I am capable of compassion for another person. Einar was the only person able to remind me that somewhere inside I was still a human being. With him gone the black heart I always felt I had, is creeping hardening again, and taking control. The Auror Office was no place for feelings, that truth became a cold, hard, fact I learned the hard way. Appearance I have curly, long, blonde hair that falls at its longest to the middle of my back. My eyes are the color of the deepest blue sea, and I have very fair alabaster skin, bordering on pale in the winter. Just under 6 feet tall I am above average heigh, and I have the presence of someone taller. I am very graceful, and powerful, this giving the impression of sheer elegance. I can often be seen wearing black or white blouses, and black or grey trousers, in a stark contrast the occasional dress or skirt. I am always wearing a turquoise or black hooded cloak. :I have a scar that crosses over my left eyebrow. It was given to me when I was forced to dispatch Serenity's grandfather Renwick, followed very shortly by her grandmothers Ainsleigh, and Voirrey, and finally her mother Estrild, and her father Grimm. I often use various methods of magic to cover the hideous disfigurement I am forced to live with. Magical abilities and skills As a graduate of Hogwarts she has knowledge and mastery of a considerable amount of Hogwarts approved spells from the schools curriculum. She able to perform numerous and few complex offensive, defensive, protective and healing spells of all years. Including a few spells passed down from her grandfather. •Dark Arts/DAtDA Louvel Wade was a Dark Wizard, he taught his daughter Estrild everything she would need to know as a young dark witch. Taught the same by her mother, Srenity/Tanis is capable of a variety of jinxes, counter jinxes, hexes, curses and counter curses. •Care of Magical Creatures Ainsleigh Broadbent owned both a Kneazle and a Fwooper, Renwick Phyre was a breeder of Granian Horses. I was one of few students with healthy, surviving Flobberworms, Nifflers, Fire Salamanders and Mokes by the end the school year, every school year. •Charms A secret passion for Charms, my favorites are blasting, disillusionment, banishing and memory. Before my issues with former people termed family, I used to be able to cast a corporeal Fairy Bluebird patronus. I now have a (Black) Swan. •Herbology, Potions Gifted with plants and a lover of potions, I continued both subjects at N.E.W.T. level. Creating deadly, and near fatal poisons, I've once crossed a Puffapod with Umbrella flowers, making the shining beans burst into miniature palm sized umbrella flowers. Possessions Onyx Brooch.png|Wade family brooch Larurel_Ash.png|Laurel wood wand t pendant.png|Silver "T" pendant prophecy book.png|book of prophecies Rose Ring.png|turquoise rose ring Gallery is a Slytherin! Category:Adult Character Category:Graduated Character Category:Characters Category:December Birthday Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Name begins with "T" Category:Laurel Wand Category:Fwooper Wand Category:Ministry Employee Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Auror Office Category:MoM Key P Category:Kira's chars Category:Handedness Not Listed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Small Patronus Category:Bird Patronus Category:Only Child Category:Characters to be Preserved